


You Are In Love

by Darkwolfhunter900



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhunter900/pseuds/Darkwolfhunter900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause you can hear it in the silence<br/>You can feel it on the way home<br/>You can see it with the lights out<br/>You are in love. True love</p><p>Just pure marshfield fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Also, the need for more marshfield just pushed me forward to write this.

_You can hear it in the silence_

Your hands are placed on Max’s waistline, fingers dancing between the lip of her hoodie and her jeans. The two of you are standing in your room, just embracing each other after a long day of pestering from the Vortex Club. The lights are dimmed and there is soft music playing from Max’s laptop. She squeals and jumps when one of your fingers drifts up too far, hitting the spot on her side that was extremely ticklish. Her nose brushes against your neck, and you giggle. Your giggles turn into laughs as Max’s fingers tickle your neck and side. Your laughs start to become less loud as she continues to do so, snorts coming out as you try to get enough air to laugh, falling back on your bed. When the two of you land, she stops, soft giggles coming from her as she lays on top of you. The two of you just sit there, you catching your breath, and Max looking at you, a smile on her face.

You raise your eyebrow, wondering why she was looking at you so intently. “What?” You ask. “Is there something on my face?” Max nods, leaning down to your face. You feel her lips graze your cheek, and you start to smile. You wrinkle your nose when Max blows a raspberry instead of the anticipated kiss. “Ugh, gross.” You say in mock disgust, trying to push Max off of you. She realizes what you’re doing and latches onto you, preventing you from moving your arms. “Max!” You exclaim, trying to slither out of her grip.

“Nothing will escape my grasp! Not my precious!” You giggle, starting to inch towards the edge of your bed. “Kate!” Max cries out as you go over the edge, sending the two of you onto the floor. You won this match.

_You can feel it on the way home_

The two of you are walking from the main campus to your dorm after getting off the bus. Max had been so kind tonight, paying for their date at a little cafe in town, insisting on paying for the few things of sheet music that you wanted to buy at the local music store. It was heartwarming. It was loving. It was nice.

As the two of you make your way back to the dorm, the incoming winter air makes its presence known with a gust of wind. You shiver, the light sweater you’re wearing not enough to keep the chill out. Max, being the benevolent dork that she is, stops to put her bag of books down to take her hoodie off. She offers it to you silently, and you smile, grabbing her shirt and pulling her in for a chaste kiss. The hand not holding the article of clothing makes its way up and on your neck, the kiss becoming longer than it was meant to be. The two of you break apart, but you lean your forehead on hers.

“Thank you.”

_You can see it with the lights out_

It’s in the middle of a thunderstorm that you wake up. The booming thunder causes you to wake with a start, sweat forming on your forehead. It takes you a few moments to calm back down, pushing the memories of rain and the feeling of desperation away. Lightning flashes, followed soon by thunder, and you jump again, even though you know that it was coming. So, you get on the floor next to Daisy, watching her look at you, her ears moving every so often. When your nerves are still rattled by the storm, you get up. Typically being by your rabbit would bring a feeling of calm after a harsh night, but such was not the case now. So, you go with the next option you have. Knocking on Max’s door at 3 in three in the morning. And you do just that, wearing your bunny pajamas that you swore you would never let anyone see. Max answers the door, rubbing her eyes as she stretched.

“Mmm..hello?” She mumbles.   
“It’s just me,” You say, and she smiled, somehow managing a megawatt smile even though she was tired.

“Kate! What’s wrong?” She asks, face turning from happy to concerned in the drop of a beat.   
“Nothing. Just a little startled by the storm.” She lets you in without another word, and the two of you manage to fit on Max’s bed. The two of you are facing each other, arms draped over each others side. With the lights out, the darkness fills up the room, but you can still see Max’s face. You give her a kiss on the cheek before starting to fall asleep.

_You are in love_

It’s Christmas, and you opted for staying at campus this year. Your father and sister understand, but your mother gave you a lot of grief for not coming home. Max had also decided to stay home, since her parents were coming back for Christmas. It was odd, but nothing about the Caulfield’s weren’t odd. For the past few days, you had stayed with Max in her dorm. She had insisted when she found that you were staying at Blackwell, and you accepted. The loneliness of the dorm would start to grow on you, even though Max was right next door. Christmas was no fun if you spent it being alone.

When Christmas day rolls around, you wake up to see an eager Max holding a small box. You smile, sitting up and asking her what the box was.

“It’s your gift.” You stop rubbing your eyes, touched that she would actually give you something. It was a ridiculous feeling, because of course Max would. Max was kind, and generous. It was just her. So you pause her giving hands, getting up to grab the box you had in your purse. You then go and sit across from her, the two of you smiling at each other before exchanging boxes.

You tell Max that you won’t open your box until she opens hers, and so she does. Her eyes light up at the sight of a new polaroid camera, complete with a stock of fresh polaroids. She fumbles for words at first, her eyes misting up. “Kate, I… How much did this cost?!” You answer her with a grin and a shrug, not telling her that it cost you weeks of working double shifts at your work.

“Alright, Kate. Open yours!” Max says, wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. You do, unwrapping the paper and opening the small box. Inside the box is a necklace, a locket to be specific. It’s in the shape of a heart, so you open it up, and are rewarded with a small picture of the two you from one of Max’s selfies. The sides of the lockets have the words Love You engraved in them. You look up to see a blushing Max, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. “Is it too much?”

“No,” You say, barely able to get the words out as your fingers rub against the gold, eyes starting to tear up as you look at Max. You embrace her in a hug, thanking her. When you part, you cup her face with both of your hands, looking her straight in the eye. “I love you Max Caulfield.” You state, momentarily dropping

_True love_

It’s been years since you met each other at Blackwell. Years since graduating both Blackwell and college. Years since the two of you made sure to continue your relationship through college. Years since the two of you moved into a Seattle apartment with a little help from both of your parents. It’s been two years since you proposed to Max. It’s been one year since the two of you said those two words at the altar. Max is taking you two the coast today, even though it’s pouring rain and miserable out. You hold her hands on the center console of the car, giving a squeeze as you remember your days from Blackwell. When she stops at a traffic light, you lean over, cup her cheek, pull her towards you, and give her a kiss.

“I love you,” You whisper against her lips, laughing when you feel her smile like the goofball she is.


End file.
